Crying is for weaklings
by murai-sakura
Summary: When Harry walks trough school lately, he sees something he should'n have...how will Draco cope with the fact that someone know about his abusive father?


This is my first harry potter fic ever, but I allways thought those fics were lame until recently...I started reading them and I noticed how great they really are but i also noticed how few fics there were about Malfoy taking beatings from his father....too bad since I love those fics, so if anyone knows a good draco-abuse fic, could they please give me the title? I would really appreciate it! Thanks

Now the fic...."evil grin" let's not wait and start at the point where Draco is abused!

Crying is for weaklings

Chapter 1: Pain and hatred.

Harry let a deep sigh escape his lips as he walked trough the many corridors, past the most annoying paintings the castle could have and past several teachers who kept asking him why he was still out this late. The answer was simple and for once honest, he just came back from detention and was now heading to his house, so he could get some last hours of sleep. Eventually, Harry reached a certain point where there was no more trace of any teachers and where all of the questioning people had vanished out of their portrets. Harry felt as if he was walking right into the trap of a huge spider. He smirked when he thought about Ron and how scared he was of spiders, but his smirk rapidly dissapeared when he heard an earpiercing scream filling the corridors and echoing harshly.

Harry stopped in his tracks for a few seconds before running to the next corridor when he heard another scream, louder then the first one had been. Whoever was yelling there was in a lot of pain and harry couldn't just ignore that, that wasn't like him at all. Most people would have run away scared by now but not Harry. He almost thought he recognised the voice but didn't stop to think about it. The next scream harry heard was a lot closer than the last two and Harry immediatly stopped running and looked around the corner, to see the source of all the pained screams. He suddenly gasped and was happy when another scream filled the castle, his gasp was unheard. Harry started to breath heavilly while he tried to recall what he just saw. He had seen Malfoy, his worst enemy, sitting against the wall, bleeding terribly, bracing himself while his blood stained his clothes and dripped onto the ground. The source of all his pain was none other than Lucius Malfoy, the sadistic father of Draco.

Harry looked around the corner again just to see how Lucius grabbed Draco by his collar and threw him facedown on the ground. "Please...father" Draco pleaded. "I swear I didn't become friends with anyone" Lucius just grinned and made a whip magically dissapear in his righthand. "You can say that draco..." said Lucius. "...But I'd prefer to be sure. I only do this because I love you, you know that" Harry had to do his best to supress a snarl. This was inhuman, how could anyone do this to his son, how could he tell him lies like that and forbid him to even make friends? Harry was pulled roughly oiut of his thoughts when he heard the sickening sound of ripping flesh and and a scream that was more terrible then anything Harry had ever heard. "I'm sorry father" said Draco with tears in his eyes. "Sorry isn't going to get you of the hook Draco, you know that" whispered Lucius and he started to torture Draco even more with the whip. If Draco's robe wasn't black, it should've been pretty easy to see the blood now staining the back of it.

The whip came down several times....and more and more. Draco's head pointed in the direction of Harry and if his eyes were open, he would've seen him for sure but he was shutting them tightly while he was forming words every time the whip came down with the crashing sound. Harry saw to his amazement that Draco was counting the crashes, while an occasional scream would escape his lips just to make Harry cover his ears. Why doesn't anyone hear him" asked Harry to himself. Why won't anyone come. The whip crashed once again and Harry saw how Draco formed the word twenty with trembling lips, tears shining in his eyes. He did his best not to cry though he lost the battle. "Don't cry draco" said Lucius slightly amused. "Crying is for weaklings" Harry did his best to not just launch himself towards Lucius and stop him with every spell he could imagine, but he knew this would be of no use.

Lucius let his whip come down faster and harder. Harry found it hard to watch but he just couldn't go away now, he couldn't. There was no end to this. Why wouldn't there be an end. By now, Draco had counted 35 strikes. It should stop any minut now, no matter how heartless he is, no one can keep hitting someone forever. But he didn't seem to get tired and he also seemed to enjoy the fact that he hurt his son. "Why isn't he stopping?" thought Harry while he clenched his fists with fury, he saw that Draco's fistst were also clenched but more out of pain than out of anger. "Please stop screaming" pleaded Harry in his mind while another scream filled the area, only making Lucius hit him harder. 48 slashes now. Blood was dripping on the floor. "He won"t stop" thought Harry in shock. "Please stop" begged Harry in his mind. He saw how Draco mouthed 60 and felt the sudden urge to scream: stop it allready but he kept himself from doing so and just forced himself to watch everything.

When draco counted 82, Lucius stopped and the whip dissapeared again. "Learned your lesson?" asked Lucius grinning. Draco opened his mouth to answer but the words were stopped because of the blood that he had to spit out. "still being disobedient eh?" asked Lucius while he kicked his son in the robs, making him flip over on his back and scream in pain when his fresh wounds made contact with the ground. Lucius lifted op his wand and smiled at his son while Draco looked at him with a mixed expression of hatred and pain. "Crucio" said Lucius and almost immediatly, draco started squirming around as if he was a fish on dry land while harsh screams escaped his mouth, not stopping. This went on for 10 minutes and when Lucius finally lifted up his wand again, Draco layed still in a crumbled heap, crying hard and breathing as if he just ran 10 miles.

"leave, just leave" pleaded harry in himself. And to his surprise, Lucius turned around and walked away. "I hope you'll remember it this time Draco" he said and then vanished around the corner. The only sounds still heard were Draco's subbing and his groans whenever he tried to move. "I'm sorry i cried father" murmured Draco. "I'm sorry you had to come all the ay to punish me father" he continued. "I'm sorry I'm still alive father" he said and then started to cry even harder. No one deserved this kind of punishment, no one. When Harry knew for sure that Lucius had left, he ran over to Draco who still didn't realize he was here. "Are you allright?" asked Harry and draco's head shot up. He looked at harry as if he was his worst nightmare and crawled away from him while murmuring. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry" under his breath. "Let's get you to the hospitalwing" said harry and he took one of draco's arms to lift him up from the ground. "No!" screamed draco and he pulled away his arm from harry, causing himself to sway dangerously. "She'll want to know what happened" said Draco in an angry voice. "She can't find out" After he said this, Draco just collapsed onto the ground and Harry gathered him in his arms, sighing heavilly. "What am i going to do with you draco" he asked the unconcious boy.

Harry decided that he could take draco to an empty classroom for now until he would wake up again and turned around to go to the devenationclass. Unfortunatly, on his way there, he heard rushing footsteps coming his way and he pushed himself against the wall. He knew it would be impossible for anyone to not notice him wile he was carrying the poor Slytherin i his arms but he had no other choice. When the footstes came closer, he held his breath, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble for this. The footsteps turned around the corner and Harry was reliefed when he saw the footsteps had came from his two best friends in hogwarts. "Oh My god" screamed the bushy-haired girl. "I know you two don't get along Harry....started Ron, but aren't you overreacting a little bit?" Harry growled at Ron and continued to wlak towards his destination. "I didn't do this Ron" he said. "Then who did?" asked Hermione while she looked at the unconcious boy that let a moan escape his lips every now and the. "It was his father" said Harry while turning around a corner. "His father?" yelled Ron in disbelief. "Why would he do that?" Harry looked at the pale face of his enemy before answering. "Lucius thought Draco had tried to make friends" Ron didn't know what to say about this and just stared in shock at the blond who was covered in his own blood.

Eventually, the trio reached the empty classroom and Harry layed Draco carefully on the ground while Hermione summoned some pillows with a complicated spell. "What are we going to do?" asked Ron. "He's still our enemy" Harry noticed a flare of anger flashing in Ron's eyes. "It wasn't his fault" said Harry, trying to protect Draco from anymore pain. "He was forced to do so, if he didn't....I think you get the point now" Ron just shut up while Hermione layed the pillows under Draco's head, making him shut his eyes open. He bolted upright and looked around with shock and pain in his eyes. "I have to get back" said Draco while he tried to pull himself up from the ground, all of his attempts failing. "Stay" growled Ron. "before you hurt yourself" Draco growled but chose ot to insult the weasly this time.

Tell me waht you think and don't forget to give titles for any draco-torture fics, ok, Thanks a lot.


End file.
